


Steady Competition

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Hannibal and Will both have an interest in you and it’s any man’s game.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Steady Competition

There was a tension between Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter that even the most non-observant person couldn’t fail to notice. They didn’t exactly work well together and it was even worse now that Dr. Lecter had been assigned as Will’s psychiatrist. They had to see each other day in and day out which often left Will very irritated. Hannibal didn’t mind the time that he had to spend with Will. He would admit that he was intrigued by the way his mind worked. Even though they didn’t seem similar on the surface, they did have one common ground.

They were both infatuated with you.

Oddly enough, Jack Crawford was the first to notice that Hannibal and Will both seemed to have an interest in you. Will would purposefully place himself next to you when you were in a room together or ask you about things that he normally wouldn’t care about. He enjoyed your company and loved to hear you talk even if it was about something he knew nothing about. Hannibal was a little less obvious. Jack had to really do some serious profiling to connect the dots with Hannibal. He watched the way Hannibal’s eyes would never leave yours when you spoke. The way he would use his keen sense of smell to take in your perfume every time you were within close proximity or when you passed by him. Hannibal would nonchalantly compliment your shoes, commenting on how they brought out the dazzling color of your eyes. 

Jimmy and Brian thought the whole thing was hilarious. They would watch like spectators at a boxing match when the two of them tried to outdo the other. Their eyes snapping back and forth like watching a tennis ball on a court. Jimmy and Brian had placed bets on which one they thought could land a date first. Jimmy had money on Hannibal and his undeniable social skills and smooth charm. Brian put his faith into Will, convinced that Hannibal Lecter was surely too extravagant for your taste. 

Beverly was quick to spot the behaviors of Hannibal and Will as well. She couldn’t blame them. You were a beautiful woman with lots of charm and a kind personality. You were sympathetic to those around you and helpful in any way you could be. Bev was surprised you didn’t have a halo around your head at this point. She was always amused when you were caught between Hannibal and Will in a room when they got to bickering over something stupid. You would try to keep the peace, but Will’s stubbornness and Hannibal’s reluctance to back down from a fight were a battle in and of itself. 

Today’s argument? The best way to treat your beloved pet’s fur. 

“Guys, please, don’t fi-” 

“May I remind you, Dr. Lecter, that I know PLENTY about dogs. So I think that I would know the best soap for [Y/N] to use on hers.” Will sneered. 

Hannibal remained calm, per usual, but was fast with his response;

“I find it appropriate to inform you that I had the same type of dog as a child.” He stated.

He didn’t. Hannibal didn’t care for pets that much. He tolerated them, but would never be caught dead with his own. Maybe a fish, but no dogs. He only told that fib in an attempt to further draw you to him and his attempt was successful. Your eyes widened at you looked at him with a certain gleam in your eyes;

“You did? Aren’t they just the cutest?” You squealed happily at the thought fo your little fluff child.

Will’s cheeks burned bright red, this was not going the direction he wanted. Hannibal was so infuriating. Why did he always have to one up him?

“Listen, I’m telling you. Non-scented dog soap will be easier on her skin and will make her extra soft. It reduces shedding too,” Will said attempting to get you back on his side.

“Oh, I definitely need help with her shedding. I have to vacuum so many times a day just because her fur sticks to everything.” You said providing Will your attention. 

“I would advise against that. Scented is perfectly acceptable, but use water that is room temperature instead of warm or cold.” Hannibal chimed in, turning down Will’s previous sentence.

It was really getting heated now, you were being tugged like a rope on field day. Jack had been watching this altercation go down, finally stepping in;

“I think that’s enough of hassling [Y/N] for the day. Gentlemen, I’d like to speak with you for a moment.” He ordered deeply for the men to leave the room. 

They gave each other death stares as they exited the room and into Jack’s office. That left you alone in the room with Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy while Jack was surely going to scold the lover boys. 

Jack sat behind his desk, his eyes staring at Hannibal and Will who refused to look at one another. 

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on here, but your constant arguing has got to stop. You’re stressing [Y/N] out to the max and quite honestly you’re both getting on my nerves.” Jack said folding his hands on his desktop.

Will scoffed, crossing his arms;

“Dr. Lecter started it. I just offered my help.” He said still looking the other way.

“As did I. There was no reason for you to get defensive.” Hannibal countered back.

“I didn’t get defensive, I just was steering her in the right direction. You just enjoy getting in the way.” Will said raising his voice. 

While the situation began to snowball in Jack’s office, you were feeling pressured in the next room. 

“I don’t understand it, Bev. Things always seem to go south between them when I’m around.” You said leaning against the adjacent wall.

Bev laughed incredulously. She had been under the assumption the entire time that you knew of their primary quarrel;

“You mean it’s not obvious? They’re nuts about you!” She said confidently.

You furrowed your brows in confusion. Hannibal and Will? Fighting over you? Not a chance. 

“What? You’re crazy.” You said shaking your head.

“She’s not,” Brian piped up from the computer just a few feet away; “They’ve both got it bad for you. Why else do you think they argue over you so much?”

You were shocked at this revelation. You just thought that they didn’t get along when it came to giving you advice. What about you was so interesting? Hannibal’s elegance and wealth gave him the advantage to have any woman he wanted. Will never really seemed interested in any other woman, so you assumed that included you. 

“Think about it. You’re interesting, you share interests with almost everybody, and not to mention you’re easy on the eyes. You’re the whole package.” Jimmy commended you.

You blushed a deep pink at what they were saying. You couldn’t believe that you had two of the brightest minds involved with the FBI fighting over you. It felt kind of…confidence boosting. Of course you didn’t want them to be at odds on account of you. Nobody was worth all that. But it gave you a sense of beauty and care that you hadn’t previously been familiar with. It was nice for a change.

Now that you knew their little secret, you could use it to your advantage. You wouldn’t string them along or anything, but you could diffuse the situation before it escalated. For now, you’d let the boys work it out amongst each other. No need to fuel the fire if it wasn’t necessary. But you’d watch and observe. 

And just maybe you’d have to pick one of them at the end of it all.


End file.
